Guns of Independence
by Searle Nederlanden
Summary: Dwie osoby, bliskie sobie jak nikt inny, zaczynają dostrzegać jak wiele ich dzieli, i jedna z nich staje przed trudnym wyborem: walczyć o wolność, czy wciąż żyć w cieniu swojego opiekuna?


Chapter One

Awantura o cła

- Alfred! Alfred, gdzie jesteś?

Młody, wysoki chłopak o jasnych włosach i dużych oczach barwy głębokiego błękitu drgnął na dźwięk głosu swojego opiekuna. Powoli i ostrożnie przysunął się do balustrady na schodach i wychylił głowę tak, że udało mu się zobaczyć nawołującą go osobę. A był nią dosyć niski blondyn o przenikliwych zielonych oczach, ubrany w elegancki płaszcz. Na imię mu było Arthur Kirkland, ale stanowczo wolał, gdy ktoś nazywał go po prostu Anglią.

- Alfred!

Na kolejne wołanie, jasnowłosy młodzieniec natychmiast puścił balustradę i pobiegł schodami na wyższe piętro. Dudniąc i dysząc przy tym okropnie, w końcu dopadł do drzwi swojego pokoju. Pociągnął za klamkę i wpadł do pokoju niczym burza. Alfred rozejrzał się bacznie, lustrując wzrokiem każdy szczegół kolonialnego wystroju pomieszczenia. Gdy jego spojrzenie skierowało się ku podłodze, Ameryka wydał z siebie cichy pomruk niezadowolenia. Na drewnianych panelach porozrzucane były ubrania, a z szafki nocnej wysypywały się drewniane żołnierzyki – prezent od Arthura, gdy Ameryka był jeszcze małym chłopcem. Alfred westchnął i zaczął pospiesznie sprzątać, ale usłyszawszy stukot butów Anglii na schodach, po prostu wepchnął wszystko pod łóżko. Następnie sprężystym ruchem przekręcił w zamku klucz i przylgnął do drzwi, czekając, aż jego opiekun zapuka. „Nie otworzę" pomyślał Ameryka i przygryzł wargi popadając w zamyślenie. Doskonale znał cel dzisiejszej wizyty Arthura.

Tak jak się tego spodziewał, po chwili rozległo się pukanie.

- Alfred, otwórz drzwi, proszę!

Ameryka milczał. Wiedział, że robi źle, i z pewnością Anglia go za to ukarze, ale mimo to nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się odezwać. Udawał, że go nie ma, ale był stuprocentowo pewien, że Arthur odkrył już jego obecność. Zamknął oczy i starał się całkowicie ignorować pukanie do drzwi. Po jakimś czasie pukanie przybierało na sile, a Alfred usłyszał, jak Anglia zaklął cicho pod nosem.

- To dziecinne, Ameryko, otwórz! – słychać było, jak głos Arthura nabrał srogiego charakteru.

- Nie! – wykrzyknął stanowczo Alfred.

- Otwieraj te drzwi w tej chwili!

- Nie!

Ameryka usłyszał głębokie westchnienie za drzwiami. Odetchnął z ulgą gdy na schodach rozległo się tupanie drogich butów Anglii. To niesprawiedliwe, pomyślał Alfred. On był biedny, jego skromne dochody ledwo umożliwiały mu na zakup żywności czy marnych ubrań, podczas gdy Arthur mógł ubierać się w najdroższych sklepach zgodnie z najświeższą londyńską modą. Ameryka nigdy nie przywiązywał zbyt wielkiej wagi do uczesania czy stroju, ale pomyślał, że miło byłoby od czasu do czasu kupić coś nowego. Ale nie miał za co.

Jakby problemów które stwarzał mu jego „kraj" było mało, kolejną niezbyt ciekawą sprawą był sam Anglia. Alfred w zasadzie nie pamiętał, dlaczego akurat on się nim opiekuje, i ostatnio coraz częściej zaczynał wątpić w jego bezinteresowność. Chociaż chwile spędzone w towarzystwie Arthura wspominał bardzo miło. Doskonale pamiętał dzień, kiedy Anglia, chociaż sam był spłukanym bankrutem przez ciągłe wojny z Francją, przyszedł do niego. Alfred wówczas był małym dzieckiem, i wyszedł pobawić się wśród szumiącego zboża na prerii wtulonej we wzgórza Wirginii. Wtedy Arthur podał mu pomocną dłoń i obiecał być jego starszym bratem. I był. Był najlepszym opiekunem jakiego Ameryka mógł sobie wymarzyć. Wychowywał go, uczył czytać, pisać i zarządzać tą piękną i żyzną krainą. Kiedy Ameryka zapytał go, czy kiedyś odjedzie, ten pogładził go po bujnej czuprynie jasnych włosów i przysiągł, że nigdy go nie opuści.

Ale opuścił.

Ameryka doskonale to pamiętał. Któregoś dnia obudził się w swoim domu u wybrzeży rzeki Potomac, ale po jakimś czasie spostrzegł, że jest sam. W jadalni na stole leżała tylko kartka napisana starannym pismem Arthura „Pojechałem do Georgetown, niedługo wrócę". Alfred wówczas kazał zawieść siebie do ów miasteczka oddalonego od plantacji o zaledwie parę mil. Ale gdy przybył do portu, zobaczył tylko oddalający się żaglowiec z brytyjską banderą. Na rufie statku majaczyła znajoma postać. I tak Arthur odpłynął do rodzinnego Londynu zostawiając Alfreda samego sobie. Nie dotrzymał przysięgi. Ameryka wyczekiwał go każdego dnia odwiedzając Georgetown, ale Anglia nie wracał przez długie lata...

Ale pewnego dnia, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Alfreda, Arthur znów stanął na amerykańskiej ziemi. Ameryka, zobaczywszy go w wielkim tłumie, nie posiadał się z radości. Wybiegł mu na powitanie, ale pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, była reakcja Arthura. Stał jak wryty, wpatrzony w błękitne oczy Alfreda ze zdumieniem. Ameryka nie rozumiał, co było powodem takiego zdziwienia. Wtedy nagle go olśniło – nie był już przecież dzieckiem. Stał się wysokim, młodym mężczyzną, ale Anglia przegapił moment jego dorastania. Dlatego, jak się później okazało, nie byli już sobie tak bliscy jak wcześniej, ponieważ podczas nieobecności Arthura Alfred zaczął rozwijać swoją własną kulturę i sztukę, tylko wzorowaną na tej europejskiej.

Ameryka dość często rozmyślał o tym przez długie godziny, a kiedy tak robił, całkowicie tracił poczucie czasu. Tak było i tym razem. Z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał go Arthur, który, znalazłszy zapasowy klucz, otworzył drzwi.

- Ty krnąbrny, pozbawiony kultury dzieciaku! – wrzasnął Anglia wpadając do pokoju niczym burza – Co to ma znaczyć!? Co to za durne wybryki!?

- Ja...ja... – Ameryka zmieszał się na widok wściekłego Arthura.

- No, słucham!? Ładnie tak komuś drzwi przed nosem zatrzaskiwać!? Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz, Jones!? Chyba zapominasz kim jesteś!

Alfred zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po całym pokoju i za wszelką cenę nie chciał spojrzeć Anglii w oczy. Przecież wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Był tego w pełni świadomy, chociaż miał cichą nadzieję, że Arthur sobie pójdzie i nigdy już nie odwiedzi go w tym celu.

- A teraz, żądam tego, co jesteś mi winien. – powiedział chłodno Arthur.

Ameryka westchnął głęboko i usiadł na łóżku. Wbił wzrok w podłogę i zaczął bacznie przyglądać się czubom swoich wychodzonych butów. Arthur w dalszym ciągu obserwował Alfreda z irytacją, widać było po nim, że się niecierpliwił.

- No, Jones? Gdzie to jest? – powiedział wyciągając rękę.

Młodzieniec podniósł wzrok na swojego opiekuna. W błękitnych oczach Alfreda gdzieś głęboko czaił się niepokój.

- Ja...ja nie mam jak tego zapłacić. – powiedział cicho i ponownie spuścił wzrok.

- Jak to: nie masz jak? Przecież zawsze płaciłeś. Jak mam się utrzymywać, kiedy mam na głowie jeszcze wykarmienie ciebie, a ty nie chcesz płacić?

Ameryka spuścił wzrok. Wiedział, że kolejny raz z tego powodu będzie awantura. Nie chciał tego. On po prostu nie miał pieniędzy.

- Myślałem...że opiekujesz się mną bezinteresownie... – powiedział cicho Alfred.

Anglia westchnął.

- Posłuchaj mnie, Jones. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Nie mam pieniędzy, to przez tą wojnę z Francją. Powinieneś mi pomóc.

- Ja też nie mam pieniędzy! Nie stać mnie na NIC! Ledwo starcza mi na jedzenie! A ty jeszcze każesz mi płacić jakieś durne podatki! Po co ci były wojny z Francją? Zachowujecie się gorzej jak dzieci! Nic, tylko walczycie z byle powodu! Wstyd mi za was! – wykrzyknął Ameryka wstając z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Chciał wyjść. Miał dosyć tej całej awantury. Ale Arthur zablokował mu drogę do wyjścia i powiedział surowym tonem:

- Siadaj. Nigdzie nie idziesz.

Ameryka przestraszył się trochę. Już dawno nie widział Anglii aż tak wściekłego. Ostatnio to wtedy, kiedy Alfred pod sam koniec wojny oznajmił mu, że wraca do domu razem ze swoją armią, bo nie ma zamiaru już walczyć z Francuzami. Uważał, że to bezsensu. Jego ludzie mieli ginąć w imię czego? Króla, którego nic kolonie nie obchodzą?

Od tamtej pory zmieniło się wszystko.

Ameryka więc, nie chcąc pogarszać sytuacji usiadł posłusznie i czekał na dalszy ciąg. Wiedział, co za chwilę usłyszy. Jaki to on jest niewdzięczny, niewychowany, bezczelny.

- Jak ty się do mnie w ogóle odzywasz? Masz szlaban. Zakaz wychodzenia z domu przez miesiąc. Może przez ten czas przemyślisz swoje zachowanie. A to, co jesteś mi winien, ma podczas kolacji znaleźć się na stole w jadalni. – to powiedziawszy, Arthur wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

Świetnie, pomyślał Alfred.

Następnie wstał, i usiadł na łóżku. Miesiąc? Mam siedzieć w domu? Nic z tego!

Tylko co mógł zrobić? Uklęknął na łóżku i otworzył okno, wpuszczając do pokoju trochę świeżego powietrza. Była śliczna pogoda. Słońce na bezchmurnym, błękitnym niebie raziło trochę Alfreda, więc ten instynktownie przymrużył oczy. Granatowe wody rzeki Potomac połyskiwały w letnim świetle, jakby ktoś wysypał tam co najmniej dziesięć funtów diamentów. Za rzeką majaczyło kilka znajomych domów. Jeden dom, pomalowany na jasnoniebiesko Alfred rozpoznałby z daleka. Był to Oak House, posiadłość niejakiej Wirginii. Wprawdzie w swojej rezydencji bywała rzadko, bo wolała czas spędzać w położonym parę mil na południe Williamsburgu. Ale ze względu na Alfreda w miesiącach letnich starała się przebywać wyłącznie w Oak House.

Alfred pamiętał, gdy jako dzieci, pojechali z Anglią do Georgetown. Wówczas wpadli na głupi pomysł, by się ukryć przed nim na jednym z okrętów przywożących herbatę przez Kompanię Wschodnioindyjską. Kiedy Arthur zauważył ich zniknięcie, biegał po porcie nawołując ich, ale ta dwójka siedziała cicho na rufie i miała z niego niezły ubaw. W końcu, gdy statek miał już z powrotem odpływać, znalazł ich kapitan okrętu. Całe szczęście, w innym wypadku Ameryka i Wirginia popłynęli by aż do Indii. Anglia był tak wystraszony, że nawet nie dał im szlabanu.

Potem pojawiła się reszta. W sumie było ich piętnaścioro, jeśli pod uwagę brać jeszcze Anglię. Ameryka zwłaszcza polubił towarzystwo Pensylwanii, znanej jako Charlotte Jones, w skrócie często wołano na nią Charlie. Była ona wysoką, zdrową amerykańską dziewczyną z północy. Jako, że wychowała się w otoczeniu braci Nowego Jorku, bardzo rzadko wkładała sukienki i wiązała kokardki. Przede wszystkim nigdy nie rozstawała się z trochę przydużym, szarym płaszczem, który dostała w prezencie od Nowego Jorku. Jako dziecko ścięła włosy, aby pokazać swój sprzeciw, gdy Anglia wraz z Wirginią usiłowali zmusić ją do włożenia odświętnej sukienki. Od tamtej pory nikt nie wymaga od tej jakże wesołej i miłej dziewczyny takich strojów. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jeśli ktokolwiek zmusi Pensylwanię do włożenia obcasów, ona złośliwie uda się w nich do lasu aby je połamać. Pozostała na jakiś sposób niezależna od całej grupy, a jej głos zawsze się liczył gdy podejmowano jakieś lokalne decyzje. Nic dziwnego – kto by nie zwrócił uwagi na taką osobę jaką była Pensylwania?

Oprócz niej, większej uwagi wymagały dwie, jakże urocze siostry, Carolynne i Caroline, reprezentujące obie Karoliny. Północna, Carolynne, była ulubienicą Wirginii, a za razem jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Niezwykle miła i uczynna, jej hobby to wyszywanie i granie na flecie. Swoje długie, kasztanowe włosy często przewiązywała kokardką. Zazwyczaj ubierała się w luźne, przewiewne sukienki, a na głowie nosiła słomkowy kapelusz, aby przetrwać jakoś gorące lata w swoim domu. Całkowitym przeciwieństwem Carolynne była jej siostra Caroline, reprezentująca Karolinę Południową. Tej zawsze było pełno! Ciemne włosy wiązała w warkocza, aby nie przeszkadzały w codziennej pracy na plantacji kukurydzy. Nosiła długie, skórzane muszkieterki nawet gdy było gorąco, do tego spodnie i luźną koszulę z gorsetem. Ponadto nigdy, przenigdy nie rozstawała się z bronią. Zawsze musiała mieć przy sobie choć jeden pistolet, a jeśli wybierała się na wycieczkę po górach, przerzucała przez ramię muszkiet lub strzelbę. Potrafi świetnie strzelać, oceniać sytuację i obmyślać taktykę. I choć jej rewolucyjną naturę często Anglia próbował ujarzmiać, pozostałe dwanaście kolonii uwielbiało Karolinę Południową za to, jaka była. Najmłodsza z całej ekipy była Georgia. Ona odznaczała się ciężką pracą, a także niezwykłą gościnnością. Miała czarne, kręcone włosy, które związywała w wysokiego kucyka. Swój czas wolny uwielbiała spędzać w porcie w Savannah, a także pływając swoją ulubioną łodzią wzdłuż wybrzeża. Ubierała się dość typowo dla siebie, nosiła niebieską bandankę i luźne sukienki. Do tego zazwyczaj zakładała czarne, hiszpańskie buty na dość wysokim obcasie, których stukanie często wyprowadzało Anglię z równowagi. Prowincja, którą reprezentowała, na początku była schronieniem dla angielskich dłużników, z czasem jednak stała się ważnym ośrodkiem kulturalnym kolonialnej Ameryki.

Życie pośród tej radosnej trzynastki było bardzo ciekawe. A teraz? Alfred miał przez miesiąc nie wychodzić z domu. Miał przeżyć bez spotykania się ze swoją rodziną. Nie zniesie tego, choćby nie wiem jak mocno chciał.

Teraz nie miał co ze sobą zrobić, więc wlazł pod kołdrę i usiłował zasnąć. Wprawdzie nie był małym dzieckiem, żeby praktykować dzienne spanie, ale mimo to czuł się w pewien sposób zmęczony całym dniem. I nie chciał widzieć Anglii. „Jak ma być taki w stosunku do mnie, to niech już płynie do tego swojego zakichanego Londynu" pomyślał ze złością Alfred chowając głowę pod poduszkę.

Ani się obejrzał, jak wiszący na ścianie zegar wybił piątą po południu. Ameryka prychnął pod nosem. Arthur z pewnością teraz siedzi w salonie i popijając herbatę czyta książkę. Zawsze tak robił, a Alfred jako małe dziecko często mu w tym przeszkadzał. Nic dziwnego – miał trochę zaborczy charakter i pragnął by Anglia poświęcał czas tylko jemu i nikomu więcej. To był JEGO opiekun, i nikt nie miał prawa przebywać z nim dłużej niż pół godziny.

W rzeczywistości to nie Anglia należał przecież do Alfreda, tylko Ameryka do Anglii. Ostatnio Amerykanin spostrzegł, że w obliczu gości z zagranicy, na przykład Hiszpanii czy Niderlandów Anglia bardzo lubił podkreślać tę zależność. „To jest MOJA amerykańska kolonia" tak miał zwyczaj mówić. Ameryka zawsze w takich chwilach myślał, że jego opiekun zaraz dopowie „Jest tylko moja i niczyja inna!". Wcale go nie pocieszał fakt, że naprawdę był czyjąś własnością. Wręcz przeciwnie – nienawidził, gdy ktoś mówił o nim per „kolonia". Może i był jeszcze za młody na bycie krajem, ale to nie znaczyło przecież, że można mu non-stop powtarzać, że jest komuś podległy.


End file.
